


Besos en la frente

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/>
Harry tiene la mirada pícara, y la sonrisa insinuadora,  pero lo que le siente por el profesor Tomlinson es mucho más que un deseo de aventura, aunque es bastante difícil hacérselo saber cuando él vive escapándose de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos en la frente

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Martes, primer clase de la mañana

El profesor Tomlinson apoyó la mano en el picaporte, pero se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta varios segundos. Su mano titubeaba nerviosa, y su mente libraba una batalla sin fin: sí, tenía que entrar y dar clases, era su trabajo; y sí, tenía que apurarse, porque ya estaba atrasado por cinco minutos, pero… Movió la cabeza de lado a lado nervioso y quitó la mano del picaporte porque sintió que el metal lo quemaba; se refregó la frente intentando alejar las imágenes de la tarde anterior que se arremolinaban en su mente y una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Era culpa? Sí, debía ser eso, porque por más que Louis intentara apaciguar la situación dándose mil y un excusas, la sensación no se iba: Era un menor de edad, no importaba si faltaba menos de un mes para que cumpla 18, no importaba si parecía un adulto o si era más alto que él, no importaba si había sido él quien había iniciado la situación. Harry Styles era menor de edad, pero por sobre todas las cosas, era su alumno.

“¿Profesor?”. Louis no necesitó más que oír su voz grave para saber de quien se trataba, ni verlo para imaginar su sonrisa satisfecha mientras pronunciaba esa palabra. Tragó saliva para recuperar la compostura, y se giró para saludarlo como si nada hubiera pasado. “Buen día, Harry” dijo y abrió la puerta en seguida, como si fuera, ahora, la decisión más sencilla del mundo. Al fin de cuentas, Harry podría ser osado y pícaro, pero no era estúpido, no haría nada peligroso en frente de otras personas. Saludó a sus alumnos mientras se dirigía al escritorio, y dejó su maletín de cuero encima de la silla.

Mientras buscaba la lista de asistencia, no pudo evitar pensar en el día anterior, en Harry, con su uniforme azul del colegio, con su sonrisa ancha y sus manos suaves. En la forma en que sus dedos jugaban con un lápiz en el escritorio mientras le hablaba casualmente de cosas intrascendentes, pero obviamente esmerándose demasiado en sostenerle la mirada, intensamente. Pensó en sus ojos verdes, en el movimiento lento de sus labios, y en las caricias “accidentales”, pero apenas la imagen del beso del día anterior se vino a su mente, cerró el maletín de golpe haciendo mucho ruido, intentando alejarla.

Los alumnos del frente apenas levantaron la vista cuando escucharon el golpe seco del maletín, pero un grupo en el fondo se movió en sintonía, enderezándose velozmente en sus asientos y luciendo sus mejores caras de susto, porque seguramente estaban haciendo algo que no debían. Algunas chicas se rieron burlonamente de ellos, y otras le dieron unos segundos al profesor, para averiguar si estaba a punto de decir algo, pero como siguió callado continuaron conversando. Harry giró la cabeza hacia el profesor cuando escuchó el ruido, pero no asustado, sino divertido. Cruzaron miradas unos segundos, y a oídos de Louis el salón se quedó en silencio. Eso era de lo que Harry era capaz, de absorberlo completamente con sólo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

“Abboty” la voz de Louis sonó desafinada ganándose algunas risitas por lo bajo de sus alumnos, él carraspeó después de escuchar el presente de un alumno del fondo, y continuó tomando lista. Aunque se esmeraba por mirar en otras direcciones, cada vez que pestañeaba podía imaginar centímetro por centímetro a Harry, con su uniforme azul y su cabello desordenado que siempre le ganaba regaños de los demás profesores. Con su mirada verde fija en Louis y esa sonrisa soberbia, que decía, en silencio, “sé lo que estás pensando”.

Había sido esa misma sonrisa la que le había llamado la atención en un principio. Sería injusto decir que Harry le había puesto esas ideas en la cabeza, porque Louis lo había notado apenas puso un pie en el salón. Al principio le habían llamado la atención detalles menores, la forma en que se peinaba con las manos, su tono lento al hablar y como parecía que estaba aguantando la sonrisa a todo momento, y entonces… Carraspeó y pronunció el quinto nombre en la lista, una chica de trenzas levantó la mano en alto y dio el presente.

Trató de concentrarse en tomar asistencia, alejar todo recuerdo de Harry que lo distrajera, pero aunque se dijera que no debía, no podía evitar mirar de reojo, entre nombre y nombre al asiento junto a la ventana en el que estaba sentado, con sus rulos desordenados y su sonrisa que lo ponía tan nervioso. No era la primera vez que se había descubierto mirando a Harry, desde el comienzo del año se había dado cuenta de que, sin saber por qué, siempre terminaba con la mirada fija en él; aún cuando se suponía que tenía que estar observando a otro alumno mientras daba una lección, se las ingeniaba para mirarlo de reojo, aunque sea una vez.

Debía estar comportándose como un lunático, porque mientras pasaba la lista y anotaba las asistencias y ausencias, seguía moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, nervioso, como si pudiera por puro arrepentimiento borrar los hechos del pasado. En especial quería borrar ese momento, hace un par de semanas, durante el examen bimestral: todos los alumnos tenían la mirada clavada en sus hojas y Louis, que estaba muy aburrido, como siempre que podía, giró la cabeza hacia las ventanas, observó con calma como la luz de la tarde pintaba de naranja la piel de Harry. Quizá se confió porque sabía que todos los alumnos debían estar concentrados en el examen, quizá simplemente la imagen de los rulos de Harry siendo acariciados tiernamente por la brisa era demasiado bella como para correr la vista. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándolo, o porqué no pudo correr la vista en seguida cuando lo vio moverse, la cuestión es que Harry levantó la mirada, y presionó la cola del lápiz contra la punta de su nariz, mientras sacaba los labios hacia afuera en un gesto tierno pero pensativo. Cuando Louis vio ese gesto, no pudo evitar sonreír, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír ahora, mientras pasaba lista, al recordarlo.

Podía recordar de memoria los gestos de Harry ese día, primero había sonreído en respuesta al profesor, por pura cortesía, pero a medida que sostenían la mirada, aquella sonrisa inocente fue cambiando de significado, y después de casi un minuto en el que el corazón de Louis latía con fuerza, Harry finalmente corrió la mirada, con aquella misteriosa sonrisa aún dibujada en el rostro. Había sido casi mágico, recién cuando los ojos verdes dejaron de mirarlo fijamente, Louis pudo mirar a otro lado, pudo recuperar la compostura. Ya en ese momento supo que estaba metiéndose en problemas, no sólo porque había demostrado ser incapaz de controlarse en una tarea mínima como es correr una mirada, sino porque además comprendió lo que la sonrisa de Harry significaba: “Sé que me estás mirando, y sé que no puedes parar de hacerlo”.

Miró el siguiente apellido en su lista casi asustado de lo que podía pasar a continuación, y lo pronunció en la voz más firme que pudo: “Styles”. Trató de no mirar, no era necesario, habían entrado juntos, sabía que estaba presente, sabía que el resto de sus alumnos sabían que él sabía que estaba presente, podía simplemente haber marcado la asistencia y continuar con el apellido siguiente, pero de todos modos miró hacia las ventanas, se encontró con la mirada verde que lo asustaba tanto. “Presente” respondió Harry sin despegar los ojos de él, con la misma sonrisa con la que lo había mirado en aquel examen hacía unas semanas, con la misma sonrisa con la que ayer le había dicho “¿Tiene un minuto, profesor?”.

***  
Lunes (anterior), última clase de la tarde.

“Claro, ¿Que necesitas?” le dijo Louis procurando no quitar la vista de los papeles que estaba guardando en su maletín, intuía la mirada verde de Harry fija en él, y todavía podía visualizar a la perfección la sonrisa pícara con la que se había acercado a hablarle. “Son los ejercicios que nos enseñó la clase pasada, no los entiendo” explicó Harry al momento que dejó su carpeta abierta sobre el escritorio. Louis miró la carpeta, luego a Harry y su sonrisa secretiva, y luego a Helena, en el fondo del salón, guardando sus cosas. Ella era siempre la última en salir del salón, porque tenía un sistema organizativo muy raro para su mochila, y al parecer le llevaba bastante tiempo poner todo en orden. “Claro…” murmuró Louis mientras se sentaba en su silla y le hacía un gesto con la mano a Harry para que acerque una silla al otro lado del escritorio.

Sabía que no tendría que haber aceptado, la situación entera era una farsa, porque Harry era uno de los mejores alumnos que había tenido y no cabía la posibilidad de que no entendiera un ejercicio tan sencillo, pero aún así no pudo resistirse a hacer de cuenta que le creía, a quedarse a averiguar qué quería lograr. Explicó el ejercicio desde el principio, con la mirada fija en el papel, pero no se necesitaba mucho genio para saber que Harry no estaba prestando atención. De hecho jugueteaba con un lápiz lentamente, distrayendo de a poco al profesor que cada vez miraba menos a la hoja y más a sus dedos largos y delgados. Sentía la mirada verde fulminándolo mientras hablaba, pero en vez de incomodarlo, le agradaba. “Adiós” se despidió Helena con la mochila ya en la espalda y un libro en la mano, Harry y Louis devolvieron el saludo y la siguieron con la mirada hasta que ella cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Louis tragó saliva, intentando conservar la calma. De golpe se había arrepentido de quedarse a solas con Harry, aunque debía admitir que a una pequeña parte suya le agradaba. Volvió a apuntar al papel con el dedo y continuó explicando desde el lugar en el que se había quedado, pero Harry puso la mano sobre la carpeta y la atrajo hacia sí. Louis levantó la mirada confundido, y apenas se cruzó con los ojos verdes, supo que no tendría que haberse quedado. “No necesito que me expliques, ya entiendo el ejercicio” dijo Harry mientras cerraba la carpeta lentamente, como si no quisiera hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera ahuyentarlo. “Pero me pediste…” dijo Louis, y se interrumpió solo, no necesitaba completar la frase, ni siquiera necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de Harry, esa sonrisa le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él, sin embargo, respondió. Se acercó un poco más al centro del escritorio, dejando la cabeza a apenas unos centímetros de la de Louis, y confesó, en voz muy baja: “Estaba haciendo tiempo, hasta que se vaya Helena”. Sus labios se movían lentamente mientras hablaba y Louis se encontró hipnotizado por ellos. Volvió a tragar saliva, y cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa de Harry se intensificó aún más, parecía como si todo lo que hacía era observado por él, como si pudiera adivinar el pensamiento detrás de cada una de sus acciones, como si supiera que había tenido que tragar saliva para contener las ganas de besarlo. “¿Por qué?” murmuró también, embriagado en el ambiente del salón vacío, del silencio profundo que los envolvía, pero esta vez, Harry no respondió con palabras.  
Giró la cabeza lentamente, puso el peso sobre sus brazos y se acercó un poco más hacia el profesor, presionó los labios sobre los suyos tan suavemente que apenas podía decirse que se trató de un beso. Se alejó apenas unos centímetros, los suficientes para cruzar miradas con Louis de vuelta, pero él todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, y la boca, ahora entreabierta, exhaló un suspiro nervioso. Harry se imaginó que si pudiera tocar su brazo, descubriría que tenía la piel de gallina, y ese pensamiento lo llenó de confianza. Apoyó el peso en los codos, se acercó un poco más, pero esta vez el que inició el beso fue su profesor.

Mientras lo besaba, llevó una mano a su nuca y acarició su cuello, sus rulos. Mordió suavemente sus labios, sintió la caricia de su lengua sobre la suya, su respiración agitada. Con la mano que tenía en su cuello movió su cabeza suavemente, para poder besar también su mejilla, y acercarse suavemente a su cuello, pero cuando finalmente lo besó, sintió el sabor intenso de su piel, Harry no pudo contener un gemido ronco que despertó a Louis del limbo en el que se había metido. Se separó de golpe de él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, maldiciendo por dentro su falta de autocontrol.

Miró a Harry sólo un momento, no quería quedar atrapado otra vez bajo esos faroles verdes que tanto poder sobre él tenían, vio sus mejillas coloradas, y la misma sonrisa pícara que le había visto tantas veces antes. Intentó decirle algo, pero sólo atinaba a balbucear “¿cómo pude hacer eso?” mientras guardaba rápidamente sus papeles en el maletín. Mientras se iba, incapaz de volver a mirar a Harry a los ojos, lo escuchó llamarlo, “¡Profesor!”, pero eso sólo logró convencerlo de salir del aula y el colegio lo más pronto posible.

 

***

Martes, última clase de la tarde.

“Profesor” dijo uno de los alumnos de la fila de adelante después de que Louis dio por terminada la clase. “¿Si?” respondió él sin detenerse por un momento de guardar sus cosas: lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en llegar a su casa, donde por fin podría estar tranquilo y relajado, libre de la posiblidad de cruzarse con Harry en algún pasillo de la escuela. No podía quitarse esa sensación desde que había dejado su salón después de la primer clase del día, y cada recreo se escabullía por los pasillos hasta la sala de profesores, asomándose en cada esquina para asegurarse no verlo. “Es que dijo que hoy iba a devolver los exámenes…” dijo el alumno, un par de otros chicos también levantaron la mirada hacia él, expectantes. “Claro, lo había olvidado” respondió rápido Louis y volvió a sacar las cosas del maletín, buscando desesperadamente el sobre amarillo donde había puesto los apuntes.

Los alumnos lo esperaban impacientes, con las mochilas en la espalda y mirando por la ventana como quien ya no aguanta un segundo más en el colegio. Pero por más que Louis buscara, no encontraba los exámenes. “No puede ser…” pensó en voz alta, “los corregí ayer en la sala de profesores, no los saqué del maletín” mientras decía la última frase, poco a poco cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado. “Harry…” murmuró en voz tan baja que el resto de sus alumnos no pudieron oírlo.

***

“¿Haz?” dijo una chica cuando vio que su amigo se detuvo a medio camino hacia la parada de colectivos, no tenía la usual sonrisa de siempre, y más bien parecía cansado, nervioso; “Vamos a perder el colectivo…” explicó. “¿Eh?” Harry levantó la vista hacia ella, como si apenas entendiera que se estaban dirigiendo a él, sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, e inventó una excusa rápidamente, “Me acabo de acordar que tengo que pedir un libro en la biblioteca, después caminaré a casa”. Le llevó apenas un instante convencer a su amiga de que no era necesario que se quedara con él, pero apenas el colectivo se asomó por la esquina, ella se apresuró al a parada y él volvió hacia la escuela a paso lento. Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando se dio vuelta a corroborar que no quedara ningún alumno ya cerca, y cuando estuvo tranquilo se escabulló por el costado del edificio hasta los estacionamientos de los profesores. El corazón le latía rápido, de los mismos nervios y aunque trató de relajarse, siempre encontraba difícil estar tranquilo cuando Louis no estaba cerca.

El profesor Tomlinson salió del colegio varios minutos más tarde, mordiéndose un labio y con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras caminaba. Cuando Harry lo vio, sintió una explosión de seguridad dentro suyo (de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba ser el menos nervioso de los dos) y antes de acercarse a él miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que estaban solos. Sólo quedaban dos autos en el estacionamiento, y uno era de Louis. “Profesor” le dijo mientras se acercó mostrándole un vistoso sobre amarillo, y observando divertido su expresión de sorpresa. Si hubiese observado con atención sus piernas, además de su rostro, hubiera visto el intento reprimido de volver corriendo a la escuela.

“Gracias…” respondió Louis, sin mirar a Hrary a los ojos, cuando tuvo el sobre entre sus manos. Se acercó al auto y sacó la llave, mientras meditaba incesantemente sobre todas las cosas que debía decir. No era correcto irse en silencio, no era una acción adulta irse sin dar explicaciones, al fin de cuentas Harry era menor de edad, y eso ponía a Louis como el único responsable de lo que había pasado; le correspondía entonces, también, dar por terminado el asunto. Pero en vez de encontrar fuerzas en sus pensamientos, cada vez que se decía a sí mismo “esto no debía haber pasado”, sólo se ponía más nervioso, colorado, inquieto. La llave le temblaba en las manos, y cuando sintió el tacto de Harry en su hombro, de la sorpresa la dejó caer.

Cuando se puso de pie, después de recoger la llave del suelo, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Harry estaba ahora más cerca, frente suyo, con la misma sonrisa del día anterior, con su mirada verde fija en sus ojos. Louis debería haber huido, no había dudas dentro suyo de lo que iba a pasar, pero por más que supiera lo que le convenía, no encontraba fuerza en su cuerpo para alejarse de él. La mirada verde se mudó de sus ojos a sus labios, estaban tan cerca que sentía su respiración tibia. “¿Qué estas haciendo?” balbuceó Louis, por costumbre solamente, no necesitaba saber la respuesta para saber lo que iba a pasar. “Te estoy besando” respondió Harry en un murmullo tímido, nervioso, la mirada verde se fijó en sus ojos una última vez, antes de cerrarse al momento que lo besaba. Louis apretó las llaves con fuerza en su mano, casi lastimándose. El cuerpo de su alumno se acercó hacia él con tanta intensidad, que le recordó lo terrible y atroz que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Louis se separó de golpe del beso y del tacto de Harry, se tapó la cara con las manos, incapaz de soportar ver la expresión en el rostro de su alumno, y temeroso, también, de dejarlo ver la suya. “¿Qué estoy haciendo?” murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se apretaba con fuerza la cara, dejando apenas marcada la silueta de sus dedos, “Es un niño”.

“¡No soy un niño!” respondió la voz descarada de Harry, indignado de la terquedad de su profesor. Louis se quitó las manos de la cara, y respondió en un grito contenido que casi asustó a Harry, “Tienes 17 años, eres menor de edad”, apuntándolo con un dedo en un gesto de reprimenda. No logró su cometido, estos argumentos sólo volvían a Harry más seguro de sí mismo; él sabía que tenía 17 años, sabía que era su alumno, sabía que estaba mal, pero también sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, y hasta que Louis dijera lo contrario, asumiría que él lo estaba disfrutando también. Estuvo a punto de decirle eso, pero un profesor regordete se asomó hacia el estacionamiento. Se tragó sus palabras, y tuvo que morderse los labios para contenerse de gritar lo que sentía, en cambio fingió una sonrisa formal y dijo elevando la voz lo suficiente para ser oída por el otro profesor, “Tiene razón Profesor, repasaré esos ejercicios”. Antes de darse vuelta, pudo apreciar los gestos atónitos de Louis, y miró por última vez, con un nuevo nudo en el estómago, el sobre amarillo que él llevaba en la mano.

 

***

Louis llegó a su casa agotado y se dejó caer sobre el sillón más mullido de la sala. Se masajeó la sien pacientemente, intentando relajarse y olvidar al menos por un momento todo lo sucedido el ese día y el anterior. Le llevó varios minutos recuperar las fuerzas para continuar con sus tareas, porque el trabajo de un profesor nunca termina al salir del colegio. Empezó corrigiendo los trabajos prácticos de algunos alumnos más pequeños, después preparó las tareas para la clase del día siguiente (recordando alegremente que, salvo que Harry volviera a aparecerse por el estacionamiento, no tendría que cruzarse con él si era lo sufciientemente cuidadoso) y se hizo un momento para comer algo.

Su casa era bastante grande para él solo, oscura de noche, porque la madera de las paredes absorbían la luz y parecía que anochecía más temprano. Cenó sólo en el comedor, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Harry, y más de una vez se sorprendió olvidando el bocado en el plato, y tocándose los labios en silencio, como si quisiera recuperar el beso de hace unas horas.

El plato se enfrió, y Louis estaba demasiado agotado como para levantarse a calentarlo. En cambio lo guardó en la heladera, y volvió al escritorio en la sala, en donde se dispuso a revisar lo último que quedaba para el día siguiente. Creía que las evaluaciones estaban corregidas, pero debía revisarlas porque sus alumnos no le perdonarían que se olvidara sus exámenes dos días seguidos (sobre todo si los que habían desaprobado tenían que prepararse para el recuperatorio el miércoles siguiente). Sin embargo, cuando abrió el sobre amarillo, lo primero que vio no fueron los exámenes, sino un pequeño sobre blanco, con su nombre escrito en el frente. La nota era bastante desordenada, tenía tachones y palabras sobreescritas, pero era completamente legible.

No hubiese hecho lo que hice si no me gustaras profesor Louis. Sé que es inapropiado, y sé que no debería pasar, porque soy menor de edad, porque eres mi profesor, porque podría meterte en problemas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me gustas, mucho, en serio. Ojalá pudiera decirctelo cara a cara, pero sé que no me dejarías, sé que te escaparías como hiciste ayer (no te culpo, yo también estaba nervioso) – Harry.

***  
Lunes (siguiente), última clase de la tarde.

Ese lunes se sentía tan distinto al anterior, que era difícil creer que apenas había pasado una semana de aquel beso. Louis llegó al salón un poco tarde,y los alumnos lo esperaban comportándose mejor que de costumbre, quietos, en sus asientos (porque seguramente escondían algo, adivinó), pero él sólo presto atención a la hilera junto a la ventana, a la mirada de Harry inquieta, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si se hubiese visto habría advertido que esa sonrisa era la misma con la que lo miraba Harry, esa sonrisa pícara, que dice “sé lo que estás pensando”. Esta vez fue su alumno el primero en correr la mirada. Dio la clase con una seguridad que no sentía propia, y más de una vez tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír, porque sus alumnos habían notado la actitud rara con la que se había mostrado todo el día. Una alumna hasta había osado hacer un chiste en voz lo suficientemente alta para poner a Harry colorado, “Se consiguió una novia, profesor? Se lo ve muy feliz”.

Cuando sonó el timbre, varios alumnos ya tenían todas las cosas guardadas en su mochila. Escucharon las últimas explicaciones del profesor ya de pie, y se escabulleron por la puerta del salón apenas él les dio permiso. Sólo un puñado de alumnos se tomó unos segundos más en guardar las cosas. “¿Harry?” dijo Louis intentando contener la sonrisa, la chica que había hecho el comentario estaba aún presente en el salón. Él respondió pero lo que dijo fue indescifrable, la voz le había salido un poco nerviosa. “Corregí los ejercicios en las que trabajamos el lunes pasado, ¿Tienes un segundo?”, esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír francamente mientras le hablaba, porque la mirada desconcertada de Harry le bajó todas sus defensas. Mientras la mayoría de los alumnos salían del curso, balbuceando saludos formales, Harry asintió y se acercó lentamente, sin correr por un segundo la mirada de esos ojos azules que hoy lo miraban fijamente, y no intentaban huir como otras veces.

Helena seguía, como siempre, guardando sus cosas, en aquella rutina escrupulosa de todas las tardes. No notó nada extraño, porque no bastaba con oír la conversación para entender qué sucedía, al fin de cuentas sólo hablaban de números, de ecuaciones. Si hubiese fijado la vista en ellos un segundo, hubiese notado también las miradas embelesadas, las caricias sutiles sobre el papel. “Adiós Harry, adiós profesor” dijo acompañando sus palabras con un gesto con la mano, inocente de todas las comunicaciones no verbales que se sucedían entre ellos. Ambos respondieron al saludo, pero ni siquiera se voltearon a mirarla cuando salió. Escucharon el golpe de la puerta, y dejaron escapar un suspiro contenido que estaba a punto de dejarlos sin aire.

No pasaron ni 3 segundos entre que la puerta se cerró, y que Louis dijo, en un murmullo secretivo, que puso a Harry la piel de gallina: “a mi también me gustas”. La sonrisa ancha no se borró de su rostro ni por un instante, en cambio sólo se intensificó cuando sintió la lenta caricia de los dedos de su alumno sobre su mano. Harry se reincorporó en la silla, incapaz de responedr con palabras, pero dispuesto a hacerlo con acciones, pero la mano de Louis se posó sobre sus labios, deteniéndolo. Su mirada se apagó un momento, incrédulo, ¿era posible que haya imaginado esas palabras? Pero la mirada de Louis, su sonrisa, decían algo distinto, era difícil imaginar que era él quien estaba prohibiendo ese beso. “Todavía eres mi alumno, Harry” explicó con calma, él se volvió lentamente sobre la silla, alejándose del centro de la mesa, pero manteniendo aún la mirada sobre los ojos de su profesor, que no le daban respiro. “Pero me dijo que...”

Louis negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, interrumpiéndolo. La mano que se había posado sobre su boca ahora se apoyó sobre su mano, y por primera vez, mientras oía sus explicaciones, Harry se dio cuenta de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Eran apenas unos años, pero eran definitivamente la diferencia entre la adolescencia y la adultez, entre la impulsividad, y la responsabilidad. “Dije que me gustas Harry, pero este es mi trabajo, y aunque nos gustemos eso no hace que esto esté bien”, la voz de Louis sonaba calma, relajante, pero todo lo que decía sonaba hostil a oídos de él, que sólo quería besarlo otra vez, besarlo todos los días. “Puede que no lo sientas así, pero yo sí: eres menor de edad todavía, eres un niño, aunque yo te vea como a un hombre, y no puedo… No debo abusar de ti, de tus sentimientos”, Harry estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo: no había ningún abuso, él estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía, de lo que quería, pero Louis no le dio tregua, y siguió hablando, con la misma voz calma, pero firme, mientras guardaba todos sus papeles en el maletín, “Sin embargo, si cuando te gradúes del colegio todavía sientes lo mismo, deberíamos volver a hablar de esto”.

Se puso de pie, y Harry lo imitó inmediatamente, quería pedirle al menos un beso de despedida, pero no sabía como. Abrió la boca varias veces, pero cada palabra que pensaba pronunciar sonaba estúpida incluso en su mente, ¿con qué argumento podría convencer a Louis, cuando él también entendía que era la decisión más madura?

La escena podría haberse visto ridícula, Harry era más alto que su profesor, pero eso no le impidió a Louis besar su frente lentamente, con ternura, presionando los labios con fuerza como para convencerse de no besar su boca en cambio. Harry aceptó el beso silencioso, con los ojos apretados y mordiéndose los labios, y aunque no estaba seguro de sí debía hacerlo, ni si eso ahuyentaría o no a su profesor, con cautela lo abrazó por la cintura, enredando sus dedos con fuerza, para no dejarlo ir.


End file.
